


First Time For Everything

by Duchesse



Category: Mysmr - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mysme - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, handjob, mature - Freeform, this is pretty shameless omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: A nice holiday away from the university campus turns into a night of hot firsts for Yoosung.[Yoosung Kim | Reader].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw. Here we go. This is easily my most popular Mysme fic on tumblr with 911 notes. And holy shit I didn't expect for it to happen at all lmao. 
> 
> This is super shameless and I feel like a sinner. But, whatever.
> 
> I feel like this is gender-neutral enough, but I apologize if it seems otherwise.
> 
> Show your support and please leave feedback if you enjoyed it!

A burst of laughter bubbled from your throat before Yoosung could have smothered it with his palm. Your hot breath moistened his skin in sharp puffs while your chest rumbled and snorts caught in your mouth. In any ordinary circumstances, he would have been glad to see you laughing as you were now, responding so animatedly to his touch but now was hardly the appropriate time for that.

Yoosung’s hand remained firmly clamped over your mouth, stifling your laughter while his fingers slithered beneath your shirt to trace the contours of your body, his movements delicate and unsure. His lithe fingertips followed the curvature of your body, often lingering in a spot for too long in a desperate attempt to burn the texture of your skin into his mind. He gauged your reaction as he smoothed his hand across your sides to your belly, then traveled up the length of your spin. The way your eyebrows pushed closer together and you squeezed your eyes shut, goose flesh rising on your skin as he explored made him want more.

“Shhh, you need to be quiet. If they hear you we’re done for.” Yoosung whispered, the hoarseness in his voice made you groan. Warily, he slid his hand from you mouth to join the other under your shirt, replacing that warmth on your lips with his in hard kiss.

Neither of you felt particularly at ease with this, but it was the thrill of not being caught that drove you onward. Yoosung felt as though he were committing a grave crime by ravaging you like this. He clumsily fiddled with the hem of your shirt before yanking it over your head, ducking his lips between the nook in your neck and shoulder to suck on your supple flesh.

He swirled his tongue around the spot, gently grazing his teeth across your flesh and then pausing to observe your reaction. Your breathing was much the same, easy yet quick, and you cradled the back of his head with your nails gliding across his scalp. Taking that as his invitation to continue, he dipped his hands under the waistband of your shorts, groping your ass to get a much better reaction out of you–a whimper.

“Ah, I lost count of how many I left on you… can I… leave a mark somewhere else?” Yoosung was reluctant to ask. He had read about how permission turned off people during foreplay, that it was the spontaneous and unexpected that would really get you hot and bothered. At least, that’s what the magazines that Luciel lent to him said. 

He knew that he wasn’t any master of pleasure, but damn, he loved the way you looked writhing under him and anticipating what would come next. How had he gone this long without feeling another warm body practically melt under his fingertips. He didn’t know he could want something so badly.

When he felt the pressure on his head lessen enough to move, he immediately lowered his head and latched his lips onto your sternum. The sensation of his hot breath and wet tongue gliding across your skin made you squirm under his hold, his fingers squeezed your ass as though to reprimand you from fussing too much.

“Yoosung, don’t you think that should be enough? Imagine how much trouble we’ll be in if they find us.” Your argument was weak and half-hearted, there was such little concern in your voice that he didn’t bother to say anything right away. Instead he focused on your chest, lapping at the excess saliva he had left on the vibrant blemish before slowly dragging his lips across either breast.

There was a part of him that felt guilty for being so aroused in someone else’s home, sprawling across linen sheets in someone else’s bed–even though it had once been his. Truthfully, he couldn’t bring himself to care much about the repercussions right now, all he wanted want to feel you writhe and moan because of him. He wanted to be the one you gave yourself to.

Still, he had a conscience and it pleaded for him to stop before the worst could actually transpire. God, he wanted to fuck you.

“Maybe… we should stop?” he didn’t know if he was asking you or himself at this point. At first, you made no motion to push him away nor to let him continue. You only gazed up at the dark ceiling with a piercing gaze, one strong enough that he thought you could have seen everything in the room despite the blackness.

Yoosung sputtered in surprise when you suddenly reached towards the waistband of his sweatpants for his hardened cock, something he had tried to conceal from you the entire time. It was embarrassing that just a couple of touches and moans made him that hard that fast. He didn’t even understand it.

“W-Whoa, wait!” Yoosung hissed, halting your hand as you were about to grab him. His nerves were going haywire, he couldn’t decide if he wanted you to touch him or push you away. A fierce blush spread across his cheeks to his ears, his stomach did somersaults. “I-I don’t know if that’s something you’ll want to do. You really don’t need to do it, um, I mean, unless you want to. But, you don’t that’s really okay…”

You strangled another laugh in your throat, forcing your fingers from his grasp to slide them fully beneath the waistband to stroke his cock once. Yoosung’s body jolted against the simple touch, the sensation good but unfamiliar.

“S-Seriously, don’t worry about this if you really don’t want to do it. We can just go to sleEEEEEP haa…”

You gave his cock a hard stroke, disturbing his train of thought as his body tensed against your hand. Yoosung removed his hands from your rear to the mattress on either side of your head, pulling the fabric taut against his fingers. It was everything he could do to restrain the moans to his chest, keeping them from creeping up more a guttural groan that vibrated in his throat.

He lowered his head in the crook of your neck once more, breath raspy as your strokes up and down his shaft became more frequent, much harder, every muscle in his body responding to you. With his mouth against your neck, he attempted to distract himself by nipping on the unsullied skin and sucking. Finding his focus wavering fast, he turned to reaching behind your pillow to take a fistful of your hair, eliciting a delicious noise from you.

“Yoosung, does it feel good?” you could only muster the words weakly, the heat against your throat made it all too enticing to just remain quiet. 

What he could manage was a breathy ‘yes’ against your neck, finding his mind fading further into a haze of incoherence. Your fingers worked their way to head of his cock where you circled your thumb over the tip, coating it in his precum before working your way back up again. Another cry poured from your mouth with the next tug to your hair, his lips silenced yours roughly.

Yoosung could feel his climax coming within reach. but he didn’t want it to end just yet. He thrust hard against your hand, his cock grinding against your groin for more friction. If only there weren’t layers of clothes separating you both, he would have you screaming his name.

You moaned into the kiss and matched his pace, stroking him faster the more he pushed against you, clenching your legs against his sides to quell the need growing for yourself. It took every ounce of self-control not to reach beneath your underwear and stroke yourself as well.

Yoosung giving your hair a sharp jerk reeled you away from those thoughts, his thrusts against your hand were erratic and hard, the kiss so forceful you were sure it would leave the fragile skin raw.

As you worked your fingers to his tip once again, his body tensed above you and his thrust ceased altogether as he came. The cum spurted in your hand, warm against your fingers where it clung like a spider’s web. Yoosung’s trembling arm preceded his weight fully collapsing atop of your body, blowing the wind from your lungs.

“You’re really amazing.” Yoosung took his time to regain his composure and regular breathing. You knew he couldn’t see the tired smile your face, but pretended he could anyway and leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

It didn’t last long once he made a grave realization, quickly separating from the kiss with a sloppy pop. “O-Oh no, wait. Um, I didn’t wear a condom… does that stain? I really hope it doesn’t.”

You had kept your fingers just below his waistband, expecting this very moment. “Ah, we’ll talk about that later. But, hmmm….”

“Wh-what is it? Did I make too much noise? Was I too needy?” Yoosung barraged you with his insecurities, one after the one. He came too soon, he was too hard with you, and he knew that he should have stopped you.

“Yoosung. Your cum is still in my hand.” Those lewd words parted from your mouth so easily that Yoosung was stunned into silence. He had never expected to be in a situation where he would hear his partner utter such a thing.

Then, it hit him. He hurriedly withdrew your hand from his sweatpants and launched off of the bed. “Ju-Just wait here. Don’t wipe your hand on the sheets or anything! I’m gonna get you some toilet paper from the bathroom!”

You weren’t given a chance to object before he was out of the bedroom and rushing down the stairs. A moment of silence had descended into chaos as you heard the distinct noise of a body tumbling down the staircase and smacking into the floor below.

Yoosung’s moans of pain were muffled by a light switch flicking, a door swinging open against the wall and a feminine voice calling out to Yoosung.

“Yoosung! What happened? Are you alright?”

If neither of you had been caught in the act before, you sure as hell were now.

**EXTENDED ENDING**

“Both of you are very quiet this morning.”

Yoosung couldn’t bring himself to lift his eyes to meet the intensity of his mother’s stare, nor to even acknowledge that you were sitting next to him, prodding mindlessly at your breakfast. His father had taken the high-ground and claimed neutrality from the entire situation by shoving his nose deep into the pages of the newspaper.

There wasn’t any doubt that they both knew what happened, and even if they hadn’t, Yoosung wore the guilt like a shiny badge on his chest. It didn’t help that you were in some sort of mental limbo, completely disregarding that existence of yourself and others around you.

It was your defense mechanism for handling embarrassment, while he wished he could just spirit himself away.

When at last you spoke, you were perfectly pleasant, “The food you prepared is really great, ma’am.”

“Thank you, dear,” she smiled at you tautly, something that your dead eyes didn’t notice. Yoosung was nearly on the verge of tears when she looked towards him once again. “Will you both be staying another night?”

“N-No, mum. I don’t think so…”

She sawed through her omelette with a fork, “Oh, that’s really too bad.”

Yoosung’s father took a sip from his tea.


End file.
